


Love Poem

by Dominicboo1



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominicboo1/pseuds/Dominicboo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd writes a poem about his secret love for Neil. His friends find it, and convince him to read it at Dead Poets Society. Todd reluctantly reads it, and runs away. But Neil won't let him run. Could he have the same feelings for Todd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! I'm making this modern day so Todd and Neil can have a more open relationship. I've only seen the movie like 1 1/2 times(the half being in school) so please forgive any little mistakes.

Todd Anderson was a poet, but he'd never admit his favorite subject to write about. It was for his best friend and roomate Neil Perry. Todd's feelings were far more than friendship. If you asked him, he'd blush and tell you he had a crush on Neil. However if you read what he wrote about Neil, or asked his closest friends or teacher Mr. Keating, you would know he was deeply in love with the boy.  
"Everyone knows but you,"he said to himself. "The way your name makes me swoon. Everyone knows but you, when you touch me I feel high as the moon."  
"Nicely written Todd," said a voice. It was his friend Knox with his girlfriend Chris. Todd quickly put his book away.  
"No...it's terrible," Todd said.  
"He has to hear it,"Chris said.  
"He? It's about a girl!"Todd lied.  
"No it's about Neil perry," said a voice. In walked, Mr. Keating their teacher.  
"Mr. Keating..."Todd said. "He doesn't love me. Even if he did..then his...dad....I mean he attempted suicide already at just acting and..."  
"Fathers are supposed to love their children,"Mr. Keating said. "If Mr. Perry hasn't learned that now, he'll only lose his son in another way."  
"But...."began Todd.  
"Todd," Knox said. "Neil....is really depressed. I know you went to visit him in the hospital, but you were too busy crying to ask him why he shot himself."  
"Why did he?"asked Todd. "Fear of being disowned or not being able to act?"  
"Sort of,"Chris said. "But like Mr. Keating said, fathers are supposed to love their kids. Neil didn't feel very loved by his parents"  
"When you left the room, I came in"Mr. Keating said. "I couldn't let one of my favorite students be in that condition without visiting. He burst out into tears Todd....do you know why? Because he hated himself for causing that much pain to you. All of the Dead Poets society and me, but mostly you."  
"How can I tell him?"Todd asked.  
"You'll find a way,"Mr. Keating said calmly.  
"The poem,"Knok told Todd handing him the paper. "Read it at Dead Poets Society"  
"I can't," Todd said nervously.  
That night was beautiful, and Todd and Neil enjoyed their walk to the cave. Todd walked a little slower than normal, hoping Neil would get there first and sit with the rest of their friends. However, Neil quickly ran back and chuckled at him.  
"Come on silly,"he said. Todd tried not to grimace. Neil couldn't go a day without calling him things like "goofball", "silly", or "dummy".  
"Hmm?"Todd asked.  
"Come on it'll be over by the time you get there,"Neil said. "Besides I hear you're reading tonight."  
"No I'm not...Knox just said that..."Todd said.  
"Please Todd?"Neil asked. "For me?"  
"Well...I guess,"Todd said. As much as admitting his love for Neil was going to be, seeing him sad was far worse.  
"Good,"Neil said sitting directly next to Todd.  
"You going first?"Neil asked him.  
"I guess..."Todd said.  
"No...let him go last,"Knox said. He knew Todd needed time to calm down, and that Neil and he would have plenty to talk about (if nothing more) after the poem.  
"Your turn,"Neil whispered in Todd's ear sweetly after Nwanda finished.  
"Ok...."Todd said softly. "In my dreams..."  
"Louder..."Neil said. "I can barely hear you and I'm so close I could touch you with my pinky." That was the last thing Todd needed to hear,but he spoke up anyway.  
"In my dreams I'm with you. We touch..and never part. When I wake, it's the not the same, but you're still in my heart. Ask anyone I love you. I don't know how they can tell. You are the only person who doesn't realize even though you know me well. Everyone knows but you. The way your name makes me swoon. Everybody knows but you, when you touch me I'm high as the moon. I want to be in your arms...I want to feel your k-kiss...I want to hear you whisper you love me...that would be pure bliss"  
"Amazing,"Neil said. "She'll love it."  
"It's not a her..."Knox said.  
"KNOX!"shouted Todd.  
"Hey I don't judge buddy,"Neil said. "Who is he?"  
"I can't tell you I'm sorry,"Todd said. Neil thought for a moment, and pondered his words. As far as he could figure, there was only reason not to tell your best friend you were gay and who the lucky boy was.  
"It's me,"Neil said with a smile. "You love me." Todd nodded nervously as Neil dragged him to his feet. He held out a hand, and Todd didn't know how to respond.  
"You are a dummy..."Neil chuckled grasping Todd's hand and leading him outside.  
"I'm sorry,"said Todd.  
"You're apologizing for loving me?"Neil asked. "I don't understand what you're apologizing for."  
"It's just you're not..."  
"Gay?"Neil asked kissing Todd softly on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later. Todd was nervous enough, so it had to be a chaste kiss. "Well considering I just kissed you and haven't let go of your hand yet...I think I am."  
"You like me?"Todd asked.  
"No baby,"Neil said. Todd sighed at being called baby instead of dummy. "I LOVE you."  
"I love you too."  
"Todd...all those times I called you dummy..I wanted to say honey, or baby, or whatever...but I didn't know you felt the same way."Neil said.  
"You did?"Todd asked.  
"Mhmm..but now since we're boyfriends I can call you whatever I think is affectionate and loving,"he said.  
"Boyfriends,"Todd whsipered.  
"Yes babe,"Neil said holding his hand as they went back to their room. Todd let go of Neil's hand and went towards his bed.  
"Nope..."Neil chuckled grabbing his hand again and pulling him on the bed. He threw his arms around Todd. "I want to cuddle with you..."  
Todd kissed Neil's cheek and nodded. All was right.


End file.
